


Halloween Night

by ItsFunnierInEnochian42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFunnierInEnochian42/pseuds/ItsFunnierInEnochian42
Summary: Small Oneshot, Halloween AU.Prompt : Dean and Cas spend their first Halloween together and decide to dress up for the occasion.First post for the brand new DWC, Yay!I've written this in like, three hours, it's almost 2AM, and nothing good happens after 2AM. HIMYM fans, I'm looking at you. So, excuse my canadian french brain that cannot think clearly in english past midnight, and forget about all my horrible grammar mistakes. Thank you, and hope you all enjoy this little burst of inspiration/motivation I had.





	Halloween Night

The atmosphere outside was absolutely perfect for a Halloween night. The moon was shining high in the sky, the wind was gently blowing the dead leaves around on the ground, making it sound like a sinister whisper in the dark. It was just cold enough to make your head sink between your shoulders in a vain attempt to protect your neck from the wind. The soft glow seeping out of the few windows on the street were casting shadows everywhere, making the dark alleys even darker. No one was outside, making the street almost look like a post-apocalyptic scene.   
  
Dean was sitting comfortably in the living room, a beer snuggled in his hand, watching a stray cat run across the road. He was patiently waiting for Sam to get out of the bathroom. His little brother wanted to put his costume last, but Dean knew how much Sam hated Halloween, so Dean had hijacked and hidden his laptop until his owner was entirely dressed up for the upcoming party. He had promised to give it back and let Sam study a bit before leaving, but he wasn’t about to comply. Sam was overworking himself, and a night away from all his law books wouldn’t kill him. The poor guy needed a break, even though he couldn’t realize it himself. It was Dean’s job to take care of his little brother, and he would be damned if he’d let him spent his Saturday night studying for a test that wasn’t scheduled until next month instead of going out.    
  
His head snapped away from   
The window when he heard the bathroom door creak open. Sam emerged from the too small room, nearly having to bow down to prevent his head from knocking on the top of the doorframe.   
  
“Was this really necessary, Dean?”   
  
Sam’s gigantic form was hidden underneath layers and layers of black robes, his white enormous wig a little askew. His enormous paw was holding a gavel that looked ridiculously small, his arms open wide, letting Dean enjoy the full view.    
  
“What are you talking about? You look glorious.”   
  
“Of all the costumes available, you had to go for a judge.”   
  
“Yep. That was pretty much the only thing I could get in Sasquatch-Size” Dean quipped. He was rewarded by one of Sam’s typical bitch face.    
  
“What did you get for yourself?”   
  
“You’ll see soon enough. It’s going to be the best Halloween party.” The doorbell rang, and Dean got up to his feet. “That’s my cue. If you’ll excuse me, Your Honor.”   
  
Dean walked to the door and opened it. Castiel was standing there, disheveled as usual, wearing ripped jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt slightly too big for him.   
  
“So that’s where it was! I looked for that t-shirt for three days straight.” Dean said as a greeting.   
  
“Hello, Dean. Sam.” Castiel nodded to the two brothers.    
  
“Hey, where’s your costume?”   
  
“I could ask you the same thing.”   
  
“It’s hidden somewhere. I didn’t want Sam to find it and I let him change first because I wanted to make sure he wouldn’t back out last minute-“   
  
“I can change back whenever I want. It’s not because I’m wearing your godawful costume that I’m going with you.”   
  
“Shut up, Sammy. Answer the question, babe.”   
  
“It’s in my bag. I wasn’t comfortable taking the bus and walking over here in that attire, so I thought I would change here.”   
  
“If you ain’t comfortable in the bus, why do you think you’d be comfortable at the party?” Dean asked, puzzled.   
  
“It’s... complicated.”   
  
Realizing that was all the answer he was going to get, Dean stepped aside and let Cas in. Before he could make it all the way in, though, Dean grabbed him bu the waist and pinned him to the wall, kissing the bejeezus out of him. Sam made a disgusted sound, and Dean was more then pleased to flip him off.   
  
“That was... unexpected.” Cas said when Dean finally let go of his lips.    
  
“I missed you.”   
  
“We haven’t seen each other for 5 hours, Dean.”   
  
“5 hours is an eternity without you.”   
  
“God, you’re a sap.” Sam huffed. “For someone who hates chick-flick moments, you create a whole bunch of them.”   
  
“I’m gonna go change” Dean said, ignoring his brother. “Make yourself comfortable.”   
  
Dean walked away, letting Cas close the door behind him. He entered his bedroom and kneel beside his bed. He leaned forward, his face on the ground and his arm extended underneath his bed, searching blindly for the plastic bag containing his costume.   
  
He was proud of his idea. The original plan was to dress up as Batman, his childhood favorite hero, but this... This was ten times better. The moment he had seen it, he knew he would buy it, his first option flying out the window.   
  
Dean finally grabbed the bag, hearing the familiar crunch of plastic crumpling under his fingers. He put the bag on his bed, pulling the thin fabric out unceremoniously. The costume was big enough for Dean, so he decided to keep his jeans and shirt on, since the night was pretty cold. He put the pants on, buttoning the thing tight enough so he wouldn’t lose anything during the night. He pulled out the top part of the costume and hold it in front of him, laughing softly. He couldn’t wait to show his findings to Sam and Cas.    
  
He laughed at each button, seeing the final result getting better and better with every minute that passed. He finally put on his shoes and his wig, applied some last minute halloween makeup, and walked out the room.   
  
Sam was sitting at the kitchen table, his back to Dean. He was deep into one of his school book, reading whatever big lawyer case he had to work with in class, not noticing his brother. Cas was nowhere to be seen, which made the whole thing a perfect opportunity, in Dean’s book.   
  
He silently walked toward Sam, tiptoeing until he was at nearly two feet from him. Then, in just a little murmur...    
  
“Once you’re down here with me, Sammy, you’ll float too...”   
  
Sam’s head snapped around so fast he

should have given him whiplash, and the most amazing high pitched scream escaped him as he took in Dean leaning over his shoulder, dressed up as a beat up clown, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. He even almost fell down his chair, which was more than Dean expected.

“Holy  _ SHIT _ , Dean.” Sam said, a hand over his heart, the other holding his wig in place. “Never,  _ ever _ , do that again, you freak.”

Dean was too busy laughing at his brother to even listen. Sam had always been scared of clowns, and he had the bad luck to stumble upon the IT trailer a few days ago, which scarred him more than he’d let it show. Dean just had to make the most out of it. Big brother’s duty.

“You scared the shit out of me, asshole” Sam breathed.

“No shit! How do you like my costume? I thought of you the second I saw it.”

“I hate it and you know it. And stop looking at me like that, you’re making me uncomfortable.”

“Fine, stop whining” Dean said as he sat on the chair next to Sam. “Where’s Cas?”

“In the bathroom. He wanted to change, too.”

They waited in silence for a while, Sam trying to keep reading, but glancing over at Dean every now and then, obviously unable to focus with his worst fear sitting inches from him. Dean was faking not seeing Sam’s worried looks. He was trying to preserve his brother’s pride, hiding his smile by turning his head toward the hallway leading to the bathroom. 

After a couple more minutes, they heard the lock on the bathroom door click, and Cas peeked his head out.

“Come on, Cas. We don’t have all night.” Dean said from the kitchen.

“Promise you won’t laugh” Cas asked sheepishly.

“It can’t be as bad as Sammy’s scream, come out.” 

Castiel opened the door slowly and stepped out, looking at his feet, his cheeks a bright red, waiting for the final verdict. 

Dean was expecting a lot of things coming from Cas. He expected a bee costume, since Cas had an unconditional love for them (though Dean never understood why someone would love something that could make you suffer so much with one touch). He expected plastic angel wings, since he’d always call Cas his angel when they were alone. Hell, he even expected Cas to dress up as a nurse, since his boyfriend was aware of his secret fantasy about hot nurses. But Dean never expected…

“Are you… Robin Hood?” Sam asked, unsure.

“I am dressed as him, yes.”

Dean wanted to say a smartass comment, but found himself completely mute. Castiel was quite a view; He was wearing the infamous Robin hood hat, with a small, delicate feather poking out of it. His black hair was showing beneath it, softly curling around his ears. The green sleeveless shirt showed Cas’s arms, letting everyone know that underneath his usual oversized trenchcoat, the guy was surprisingly in shape. He had a bow strapped on his back. He had a brown leather belt tied around his waist, accentuating Castiel’s strong built. Tied to his side, a small satchel was dangling with every move his hips made. And then, as Dean’s eyes traveled south, he noticed the tights.  _ Jesus _ , the tights. It was hugging him at all the right places, and depending on how Castiel moved, you could almost,  _ almost _ , see a bit through it. On top of that, black leather boots were going all the way up to Castiel’s knees. Dean wanted to burn the image into his brain and never forget it. It was that good. 

“Do you like it, Dean?” Cas asked awkwardly. “I wasn’t sure if you’d be okay with the entire thing.”

Dean couldn’t help but shift uncomfortably in his chair as his jeans suddenly got tighter. He never expected to find this so hot, but he promised himself that he would ask Cas to keep his costume a little longer when they’d get home after the party. But then again, who cares about a friggin party when you had such a view…

“Sam, please leave.”

“What?!”

“I’m not gonna ask again. Go to that party, we’ll be right behind you.”

Sam turned bright red and left the house in a matter of seconds. Dean and Cas arrived fashionably late (aka about two hours later), Dean’s pants put on backwards, the bite marks on Cas’s neck impossible to hide. 

It definitely was the best Halloween party Dean ever had. 


End file.
